1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to folding tools, such as folding knifes, and more particularly to a mechanism for assisting the opening of a folding knife.
2. Background Art
Many types of folding tools are known. One well-known folding tool is the folding knife. One major concern of the user of a folding knife is the requirement of safely opening the knife to an open operative position. In the folding knife industry, there typically is provided a housing or handle for supporting the knife blade in the open position and for receiving the knife blade in the closed position. It is also known to cause the extended knife blade to be locked when in the open extended position. The present invention overcomes the deficiencies of folding knifes and opening mechanisms in the art by providing positive opening assistance to the user.
The present invention allows for the opening of the folding knife with only a single hand of the user, to the advantage of the general public. Further, because, in the present invention, the knife blade of the folding knife must typically be manually moved a certain distance, whereupon the mechanism of the folding knife serves to urge the blade into the open position without the application of further outside force by the user, the folding knife of the present invention may not be considered a switch blade, and hence, is legal in most jurisdictions of the United States.